


It Was the Worst of Times, It Was the Best of Times

by heeroluva



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the cabin, Fraser's injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Worst of Times, It Was the Best of Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beggar_always](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/gifts).



> First due South fic.

Ray Vecchio couldn’t think of a worst way to spend their vacation. He had no idea how Benny and Kowalski had managed to convince him that vacationing in Canada in the middle of winter was a good idea. Well actually, he was pretty sure that a lot of mind-blowing sex had been involved.

Things hadn’t been so bad until they’d gotten caught in a blizzard that Fraser had said was hours off still on their trek to the isolated cabin that would be their home until the spring thaw. They’d been practically blind, but Fraser still pushed on, saying it wasn’t much farther. The sudden crack of branches was the only warning they got before a tree gave way under the weight of ice and snow. Ray found himself sprawled on the ground next Kowalski after a hard shove from Fraser.

Always the protector, Fraser had pushed them out of the way of the falling tree, setting himself in its path in the process.

“Fraser?” Kowalski whispered wide-eyed as he took in the still form of Fraser, laying a meter away. The tree was still on top of him and blood was flowing from a wound on his head.

Vecchio was instantly on his feet, trying to push the tree off but it barely budge. Diefenbaker was whimpering and digging at the snow next to Fraser, when Vecchio said. “Kowalski, give me a hand.” When he didn’t move, Vecchio shouted, “Ray!” causing him to jump before rushing forward to help. It took some effort, but they finally got the tree moved to the side. The damage didn’t look too bad as head wounds tended to bleed a lot, but he had no idea if there was any internal damage and also knew that they needed to get him inside and someplace warm as soon as possible.

Diefenbaker barked and ran forward a little then back towards them whining, obviously wanting them to follow. Vecchio looked at Ray who shrugged. “It’s either the cabin or food. I’m betting on the cabin. Help me lift him.”

Vecchio did, and they started the trek to the cabin. It wasn’t that much farther away, maybe another kilometer but it was slow going, taking easily double the time to get there that it would have if Fraser had been conscious and walking. The lack of conscious really worried him. If Fraser was seriously injured there was very little they could do for him, and given their location, very little chance for help. The thought sent his stomach and heart plummeting, but he had to hold it together for all of them. He was good at that.

Finally to the cabin, they got Benny settled on the couch and Vecchio started the fire. “Ray, grab a bucket of snow to thaw and the first aid kit.” He was still pale, looking so young, but he nodded and reluctantly moved, not wanting to leave Fraser’s side.

As Vecchio tended the fire, building it higher, Benny groaned, and Ray rushed to his side. “Benny. Don’t move. You were hurt. You idiot. Don’t ever do that again.”

Benny grinned at that, eyes still close, and Ray was suddenly there at their sides as well.

“Fraser, come on. Open you pretty eyes.”

His eyes fluttered open, and he clenched them shut with a groan. “I feel like a tree feel on me.”

Vecchio snorted, and Ray visibly relaxed. “That’s because a tree did fall on you, idiot. If you can joke at a time like this, you’re obviously not that bad off.”

Kowalski was suddenly there with a wet cloth in his hand, having obviously put the bucket of snow on the stove. Wiping away the blood, they were pleased to note it didn’t look too bad after all.

“How’s the vision and pain? You were out for a while. Do you think you’ve had a concussion?” Vecchio asked.

Benny considered for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I do not believe that I do.” Drawing a deep breath he winched. “I do, however, believe that I have cracked some ribs.”

Kowalski paled at that obviously remembering his own broken ribs and the punctured lung that had almost killed him.

Vecchio took charge. “Well let’s get you into bed then. You need to rest.”

Benny looked like he was going to protest, but a look at Kowalski stopped him and he nodded instead. With Ray’s help they got Benny changed and into bed. Ray crawled into one side and paused obviously waiting for Vecchio to join them, but he shook his head.

“I’m not tired. I’ll unpack and wake Benny up every hour or so just in case he does have a concussion.”

Nodding, Ray settled down into the warmth of Fraser and the blankets.

It didn’t take long to unpack, the cabin having been pre-stocked for their arrival. Settling down near a chair by the fire, Vecchio finally had time to think about how close he’d come to losing Fraser and Ray. The fact that Benny had been hurt in the process was bad enough. It scared the shit out of them, the thought of losing either one of them. He wasn’t sure how it happened. It wasn’t like they’d discussed it. One day they’d been roommates, just friends, and then one day they’d all woken up in the same bed.

It had seemed like the natural progression of things. That’s not to say that there wasn’t a lot of freaking out. But after they’d all calmed down, they realized it wasn’t all that bad. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Fraser seemed the calmest of them all, having seen their relationship coming a mile away. It was scary and new and wonderful. That was part of the reason they’d come here, to get away from it all, to try and figure out how they worked together. Most people would have thought it was crazy, having three people in a new relationship sharing such tight quarters with no chance for escape for so long. But they weren’t most people, and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend time with like this.

Vecchio must have drifted off because the next thing he knew Kowalski was shaking his shoulder.

“Ray, come on. Come to bed.”

Vecchio nodded sleepily and followed Ray to bed, quickly stripping before climbing in the empty side, enjoying the warm little cocoon. Benny’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled drowsily at him before drifting back to sleep. Sharing a smile with Ray, he clasped their hands together, resting them on Fraser’s stomach.

Laying in the warmth of the blankets pressed against Benny’s side with Ray on the Mountie’s other side, Vecchio savored the quiet, so unlike the constant hustle and bustle of the city. As he finally drifted off to sleep, Ray Vecchio couldn’t think of a better way to spend their vacation.


End file.
